I Love You
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: One-shot. Based in Te quiero remix de nigga. San valentin, celabraciones, y por culpa de Emmett, un estupido karaoke. Bella y Edward se ven encima de un escenarios frente a toda la familia. una canción acertada y un día muy meloso. Edward's POV ExB


`Te Quiero´

By leii95 romantic girl

"_Romantics style in the world_

_This is the remix_

_Haha, Romantic flow"_

**Edward's Pov**

¿Cómo había empezado esto? ¿Cómo es posible que todo hubiera empezado con un simple intercambio de regalos, besos y palabras al oído por San Valentín, y ahora Bella y yo estuviéramos en mitad de un "improvisado" (já! Si claro, con Alice nunca) escenario cantando "Te quiero" en frente de todos, incluso Jacob y Renesmee?

Todavía no había caído en la cuenta por lo que veo. ¿Esto es culpa de quien? Oh, por supuesto de Emmett-bocazas-Cullen. ¿Quién más si no?

"…_Y es que te quiero uhoooo_

_Baby te quiero uhoo uhoo_

_Desde que te he conocido_

_you're making me weak…"_

Coreamos mi esposa y yo. Y todo era pura verdad. Aquella canción acertaba sus tantos. No me sorprendería saber que Alice la escogió especialmente.

"…_Y es que te quiero uhoooo_

_baby te quiero uhoo uhoo_

_desde que te he conocido_

_yo vivo tan feliz…"_

¡Qué distinta era mi vida y yo mismo desde que la había conocido!

Tres años atrás yo estaría en mi cuarto encerrado con mi música, solo, mientras mis hermanos se expresaban su amor de diversas formas. Y yo huiría de allí, sintiéndome de sobra.

No estaría aquí cantando junto a la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido.

Definitivamente, no.

"…_I wanna heard you girl_

_i wanna abrazarte_

_Y mil canciones al oido cantarte…"_

Le canté mirando sus hermosos ojos. Me sonrió feliz.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, besarla y no soltarla por todo la eternidad que nos quedaba por delante.

_Casualmente _(como dije JAMAS con Alice por ahí) tenía una hermosa rosa blanca al pié del pequeño escenario. Se la alcancé y le canté al oído al mismo tiempo.

"…_I got a rose and i want a regalarte_

_Baby girl me enamoraste…"_

Obviamente todos me vieron y escucharon todo aunque fuera en susurros.

Emmett gritó y golpeó la mesa. "Idiota"-pensé

Jacob silbó y susurro algo como "Hay niños presentes". Le dirigí una mueca. Genial, el chucho tenía que apoyar a Emmett.

La verdad Jacob comenzaba a caerme mejor, ahora que no quería robarme a Bella. Aunque ahora iba por Nessie. ¿Es que tenía algún problema con eso de querer robarme a cada una de las mujeres que yo quería? ¡Solo le faltaba flirtear con alguna de mis hermanas!

Y aunque a veces nos llevábamos perfectamente, él tenía que arruinarlo molestándome de alguna forma.

"…_And on expected when you say hello hola mi vida_

_was like a song inside my head_

_your__ voice a __melodía__…"_

Canturreó mientras avanzaba deliberantemente unos pasos hacia mí.

El amor y la sinceridad brillaban joviales en sus ojos ahora dorados.

Le sonreí como un bobo.

No podía ser cierto lo que ella cantaba.

Porque ¿Cómo era posible que _mi_ voz fuera para ella una _melodía_? Si ella es un ángel, y yo siempre me había considerado más de lo mismo.

Ella me sobreestimaba, y yo era feliz con ello.

"…_looking in your eyes I see only noches y dias_

Se acercó más a mí, hasta estar cara a cara. Se pusó de puntillas y me besó la barbilla, luego ladeó el rostro y, esta vez, ella me susurró su parte en el oído.

"…_sin tu inspiración no existiría esta poesía…"_

Me reí suavemente. ¡Ahora me había convertido en su musa!

Sinceramente, ella y yo éramos peores que mis hermanos juntos. ¡Pensar que yo me quejaba con mis hermanos porque se ponían más melosos de lo que yo podía soportar!

Y al final yo había resultado peor que ellos, incluso juntos…

"…_Y es que te quiero uhoooo_

_Baby te quiero uhoo uhoo_

_Desde que te he conocido_

_you're making me weak_

_Y es que te quiero uhoooo_

_baby te quiero uhoo uhoo_

_desde que te he conocido_

_yo vivo tan feliz…"_

¿A quién tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que tenía? Definitivamente, le debía una, y grande.

¿Qué se supone que había hecho yo para merecer todo lo que tengo?

Una esposa, hermosa y que me amaba lo suficiente como para no poder vivir sin mí, una hija ¡una hija biológica! ¿Qué vampiro sueña con tener una hija biológica?

Renesmee es el regalo que Bella me había hecho antes de abandonar su vida humana. Casi como un agradecimiento por transformarla.

¡Y ella decía que la balanza entre nosotros estaba desequilibrada! Claro, porque ella ma había dado más de lo que podía pedir.

Y una familia, no en estos momentos, amorosa y respetuosa…aunque claro, no en estos momento.

Ahora estaban muy ocupados poniéndonos en ridículo a mi mujer y a mí.

¡Qué amables! (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

"…_You, you feel my up deep inside_

_Your my friend our nigth live_

_can live without you baby_

_You make my dreams fly so high_

_I reach the stars in the sky_

_Just thinking about you baby…"_

En ese momento decidí dejarme llevar por la alegre música y olvidarme de todos nuestros espectadores, burlones.

En lo que a mí respecta, solo éramos bella y yo. Y una letra muy acertada. Alice no dejaba escapar ningún detalle, por supuesto.

Incluso me la estaba pasando bien.

Tendría que agradecerle a Emmett y a Alice luego.

O mejor solo a Alice.

"…_You cannot imagine_

_how much i miss you baby_

_Cuando no tengo cerca_

_I feel im going crazy…"_

Destino. Sino. Una sola persona. Bella & Yo.

Nacimos para estar juntos, y yo no iba a alejarme de ella por nada del mundo.

O, de verdad, me volvería loco.

"…_Y es que te quiero uhoooo_

_Baby te quiero uhoo uhoo_

_Desde que te he conocido_

_you're making me weak_

_Y es que te quiero uhoooo_

_baby te quiero uhoo uhoo_

_desde que te he conocido_

_yo vivo tan feliz"_

Y por fin, terminamos aquella canción tan profundamente acertada.

Nos echamos a reír a la vez. ¿Qué se supone que acabamos de hacer? ¡Oh, si! Acabamos de dar un show en frente de toda la familia y un par de licántropos. ¿Cuándo se había unido Seth al grupo de espectadores que no lo había notado?

Renesmee palmeaba sus manitos una y otra vez. Tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro infantil.

Jacob, asintió, como dándonos su aprobación. ¡Quien dijo que a mi me importaba!

Me reí ante su expresión, y sonreí.

Bella, feliz pero avergonzada, obviamente no veía la hora de bajar de este pequeño escenario. Su cara la delataba.

Apreté su mano, menee la cabeza hacia las escaleras que servían para bajar/subir del improvisado teatro. Asintió y me miró casi suplicante.

Caminamos hacia las escaleritas, aliviados de que nuestra parte por fin se había acabado.

-Bien! Ya terminaron su primera canción ¡pero luego quiero que suban sus traseros al escenario cuando preparé la siguiente! Y los arrastraré si es necesario!-gritó Alice antes de desaparecer por las escaleras del livin.

Ay, mierda. Definitivamente no nos dejarían en paz por este día.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Bueno, primero que nada ¡Un muuuy feliz día de San Valentín para todos los que estén leyendo esto! Espero, sinceramente, que pasen un día grandioso.**_

_**Este one-shot no terminó de convencerme del todo, pero no subí esto con fines de reviews sino como un regalo de "Saint Valentine" para todos los que leyeran esto. **_

_**Por ahora es un one-shot, pero si quieren, tal vez agragué más canciones y lo continue. Ustedes dicen.**_

_**Opiniones, dudas, criticas, tomatazos, ladrillazos, sugerencias, cumplidos, canciones para sugerirme (las acepto de buena gana ja) o comentarios, todo eso me lo pueden enviar presionando el botón verdad abajo!**_

_**Los quiere…**_

_**Leii95!**_

_`Love is in the air´_


End file.
